


Behind the Words

by Sylv



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylv/pseuds/Sylv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one thinks they're in a healthy relationship; least of all, them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Words

"I love you" is heavy, but even so, they say it a lot.  
  
However, the "I love you's" are mixed in with the "I hate you's" and the "I fucking hate you's" and the way that they try to hit each other because they're so frustrated but how neither one of them ever connects because even the thought of that makes them want to throw up, and it's so scattered and spread that neither of them can uncover what is what; don't even try to.  
  
"Please" is a word that isn't heard very often, so when it is heard, it's serious and there's a lot of listening that goes on during that time, a lot of listening and a lot of forgiving, although what it is that needs to be forgiven is often lost within the hugs and the crying and the desperation. "I'm sorry" and "please" are interchangeable, and the situations similar, so differentiations are nonexistent in their world.  
  
That world consists of curtains that were all thrown out one day except for one set, which was saved and hung back up again. Coffee tables with mounds of mail and magazines and bills are the foundation for their life, upon which are built the scratched, mismatched furniture, and the bed that is too small for two people, so they end up sleeping on top of one another, normally. When one of them isn't sleeping on the couch.  
  
Visitors are a staple in their diet, and when time goes by without them, they become malnourished. Yuffie drops by to say tha they're both crazy and steal some of their food before slipping out again. Sora ambles on over to spend an afternoon and sometimes laughs uneasily at their interactions. Namine is quiet but welcome, and while she doesn't announce her presence, they know she isn't intimidated as she sketches them from a corner. Riku is the (sometimes frightening) presence that makes them think twice about any public displays of affection, and Roxas is the kid who fits in easily, almost too easily, with their ability to be all over the place at once.  
  
He likes it when they fight, partially because he needs to vent his exasperation, partially because he's sick and twisted, as she constantly reminds him, but mostly because the angry sex is too great to pass up. She likes it when he laughs, partially because it means he isn't tense, partially because she has the satisfaction of knowing that she was the one to make him laugh, but mostly because she likes to see him happy and smiling.  
  
In their castle of mental slaps and brain dead television shows and spaghetti that is thrown against the wall when it doesn't cook right, they share something. It can't be (isn't) love, because the "I love you's" are so common as to become fake somewhere between her lips to his ears, and it can't be (isn't) hate, because the fights come so thick and fast that he knows she's beginning to suspect that they merely argue for the sake of making up.  
  
On their home front, where vacuuming isn't optional, but he likes to pretend it is, and red hair that is found on the pillows can't be recognized as his or hers, and where something is occasionally thrown out a window because the effort of keeping up with each other is exhausting, they coexist.  
  
It's impossibly wonderful, and they know this as surely as they know anything else. When she is picking clothes up off the floor and smelling them to see whether or not they are wearable and he wraps his arms around her middle from behind and whispers, "I lvoe you," into her ear, they know.  
  
Just as surely as they know that the "I love you" will turn into an "I hate you" or maybe an "I fucking hate you" once breakfast gets started and the snowball gets rolling and he realizes taht they have no eggs in the fridge.  
  
But soon, impossibly, it will start all over again, and everything will be made better with a "please" or an "I'm sorry", because they mean the same time; and if they get their way, it won't ever stop.


End file.
